Role Play of Infinite Proportions
by Simply-Buffy-Guild
Summary: When Buffy and Angel spend a moment of passion together, insanity ensues..COMPLETE
1. Smack My Angel Up

Summary: When Buffy and Angel spend a moment of passion, insanity ensues.  
Rating: Rated R, for language and odd situations  
Pairing: Lots, some cannon some not so cannon  
Disclaimer: We own nothing  
Feedback: hell yes  
A.N - This was based on an rp we did, a very insane rp I might add, below you can see the cast of characters.

A.N 2- This was turned into a fic by Kitty and beta read by Fred, so many thanks to her.

**Strawberry** (angelnbuffyforever on neopets, lilsoccercutie55 on ffn)- Angel

**Kitty -** (kittybeenbad on neopets, sanityfair on ffn) - Buffy, Faith, Jerry Springer, Cordelia

**Fred - **(illyriafred on neopets, IllyriaJem on ffn) - Connor

**Mandy** - (Idontknowu2 on neopets, AngelAddicted on ffn) - Spike, Willow, Barry Mannilow, Nina, Jasmine

**Amy **- (perfectgreekgoddess on neopets) -Dawn, Anya

**Role Play of Infinite Proportions**

Once upon a time in a boarding school not too far away there was a young blonde girl and studly broody boy. On the first day of class the young blonde girl invited the broody boy to her dorm room. This is their story:

Angel was unsure what her intentions were, but decided to go along with it. For all he knew she might want to play Monopoly, and Angel had always loved Monopoly. So he let her lead him the way.

Buffy soon entered her room and waved her hands around, "Well this is it." She looked over at him and smiled, giving him her best come hither look.

Angel knew that look, he had seen it on tv plenty of times. He was an inexperienced guy though, he didn't want to mess this up.

"Well are you going to kiss me or what?" Buffy pouted as she grinned at his uncertainty, "What? Did you think I was inviting you to play Monopoly?"

Angel blushed but obliged, as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Angel, forgetting his nervousness, let his hand explore her body. He could feel himself losing control, so he knew they needed to stop before going to far. Buffy fell into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, standing on her tip toes. It was clear that she had no intentions of stopping.

Angel separated from her, "Buffy we should stop," he said breathing heavily, "I don't think I'll be able to stop if we continue this."

Buffy laughed, "That's the whole point silly... no stopping," she looked at him in the eyes and then frowned, "Well don't you wanta?"

"Of course I want to, I mean look at you, but we just met. I didn't think you would..." he stopped mid sentence looking deep into her eyes.

Buffy frowned and then looked up at him, and then she pushed him away, "OF course we just met and I like you, but look Angel if this is too fast for you then maybe...maybe you're too slow for me."

Angel knew that he couldn't lose her, so without a moment passing he captured her lips in a fiery kiss. Buffy returned the kiss, forcing him slowly and surely toward her bed. Once on the bed, Angel slowly put his hand under her shirt, touching her stomach. He wanted to make sure she knew she could back out at anytime. Buffy meanwhile continued in her passion, but slowly grabbed the picture of her parents on the night stand and put it face down. Angel looked into her now dilated green eyes, before taking his shirt off to reveal his very toned chest. Buffy looked at his very toned and manly chest and then into his deep brown eyes. She let out a giggle and pulled him on top of her.

After hours of lovemaking, Angel laid beside Buffy panting for breath. "That was amazing."

"Yeah, real good," Buffy said suppressing a bored yawn.

Angel leaned over her, and kissed her again. "Your amazing you know that right?"

"No more then you," She said as she pecked his cheek still in her state of afterglow. Little did she know there was a teeny tiny living breathing thing growing inside of her.

"So what would you like to do now? We missed the Bronze it's nearly 10 o clock," he said laughing, and going back to kissing her neck where she liked it the most.

Buffy got up wrapping the blanket around her bare body, "I have to shower, and we can take it from there."

"Want some company?" he asked sheepishly, grinning from ear to ear.

Buffy smiled, "I don't want to wear myself out. But, hold that thought... for when I come out." She headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Angel nodded, and put his boxers with rubber duckies on them back on. He decided to look around her room, and get a better idea of who she was. The first place he looked was her closet where he found handcuffs. Angel then picked up the handcuffs, and threw them on the bed. Maybe these could be useful for later...

Buffy returned a half an hour later with just a towel around her. When she saw the handcuffs she raised an eyebrow.

"I was just looking around, and I found them. Getting any ideas?" he said raising his eyebrow a couple of times.

Buffy smiled and walked over, "I have a few ideas, do you trust me?"

"I trust you with everything inside of me, and outside of me as well," he said grinning mischievously.

Buffy grabbed the handcuffs, "Well then get up on the bed, Arms against the headboard, and I mean NOW!"

Angel did what he was told, he crawled on the bed.

Buffy grinned and handcuffed his wrists to each bed post, "I'm going to ask you one more time. Do you trust me?"

"Yes of course baby," he said huskily.

Buffy pulled out a riding whip from underneath her bed and slapped the bed with it, "Still trust me?"

Angel frowned now, what is she going to do to me? He thought to himself, but he remembered how good it was earlier so slowly he nodded his head yes.

Buffy grinned like a mad woman, climbed on top of the bed, and dropped the towel. Then she ripped off Angel's shirt. Angel felt himself grow with anticipation. He loved this girl!

Buffy ran the length of the riding whip across Angel's bare stomach, "What does Angel want?" she teased looking at him with her sultry God-if-my-parents-could-see-me-now gaze.

Angel just let out a moan. "Want you, now!"

Buffy smacked him on the stomach with the riding whip as hard as she humanly could, though she wasn't a slayer mind you, it was still pretty hard. "Angel, been a bad boy, Angel been a bad bad puppy," she screamed.

Angel let a scream in pain, this is not what he wanted. "Okay take it back, Angel don't want this. Please uncuff me."

Buffy frowned, "Fine, if you don't want to play fine." She uncuffed him and put back on the towel. Then her stomach suddenly grew four inches larger.

"What the hell are you!" Angel screamed pushing her away from him.


	2. The Jerry Springer Show

"I'm just a normal girl," Buffy cried, "And now I'm a fat normal girl," she began to sob uncontrollably with black whorish mascara running down her cheeks.

Angel scrambled over to her, and rubbed her back. "I mean, if you were pregnant it would take a while, wouldn't it?" Angel asked tears in his eyes. "Buffy what's going on?"

"Angel, don't you understand...I'm fat" and then it suddenly occurred to her, "Wait, I think I may also be pregnant, Oh God I'm fat and pregnant, what am I going to do?" Apparently Buffy was too dense to realize something was very wrong.

Angel suddenly smiled, "I'm going to be a dad?"

"I'm going to be a mom," Buffy wailed as the tears strolled down her cheeks, blackened from the mascara. Buffy really didn't want to be a mom, being a mom meant that she would have to end her kinky ways and settle down, neither of which she really wanted to do.

Angel kissed Buffy hard on her lips. "I have to tell you something important though Buffy before we make any decision regarding the baby..."

Buffy looked at him through tear stained and unattractive puffy eyes, "What?"

Angel sighed, "I think I'm gay..."

"NNOOOOOOO," Buffy yelled, and then muttered, "I knew it."

"I mean you were good and all, but have you ever seen Orlando Bloom in leather, that is beauty," Angel said with far off dreamy look on his face.

Buffy sighed, "Well, at least that means I can still hoe around if I want. But, what are we going to do about the baby?"

"I'll take it, I always wanted a hot baby."

"Hell no," Buffy yelled, "I only need you for child support, MY baby is staying with ME." Due to her extreme stress Buffy grew another two inches

Angel slapped her, then said in a very feminine voice. "That's my baby, you're just a slut who couldn't keep her legs shut," Angel shouted, snapping his fingers in front of his face.

Then suddenly and without warning...

Spike burst through the door. "Angel, luv...what's this!" He shrieked at Angel. "I was gone...what? a week, and I find you with some...some GIRL!"

Angel went over to Spike, and kissed him hard on the lips. "Oh baby we are going to be parents, isn't that great?"

Spike stuck out his lip. "But...aw, what the heck. This is great, luv." Spike then kissed Angel again. "But, don't do that again."

Buffy began to cry and then shouted, "Well, you know what? If your brain is as small as your p..." She then wrinkled her nose at the two male lovers and looked away.

"Oh trust me my baby, my baggage is anything but small," Angel said snapping his fingers again, "You didn't seem to mind it after all."

Just then before she could comment, Buffy fell onto her back, screaming out into pain, "I think it's coming!"

"Angel" Spike said, slapping Angel's chest. "It's coming! We're gonna be daddies!" Spike said jumping up and down.

Angel went over to Buffy, and crouched between her legs. He was going to be super doctor, and deliver his child. Buffy glared at him and before she could refuse him or kick him away she fainted from the pain with her legs spread out open at an odd angle.

Angel grabbed the hairy head, and pulled it out. "Oh my gosh it's a German Shepard!" Angel cried out happily. He loved dogs after all.

Buffy looked up, saw that her newborn child had four legs and fur and then fainted again

"Look Spikey Poo, what we always wanted," he said carrying the puppy over to him. I shall name him Fluffy and he will be ours," Angel said proudly.

"WAIT!" Spike shouted before Buffy closed her legs. "There's another one!"

Angel went over to Buffy again, and this time pulled out a bunny rabbit. "Oh my god, it is like totally cute, I shall name her...Anya."

Angel then put the two newborn animals in cribs before going back to make out with Spike. All the while ignoring the fainted Buffy, still with her legs spread open at a very odd angle.

Suddenly...

There was a knock on the door, and before anyone could answer, the crew of Jerry Springer came rushing in.

Angel stopped kissing Spike, and went over to Jerry. "Oh Jerry you are so hot, may I kiss you?"

"What the hell?" Spike said punching Jerry. "No way! You're mine."

"No," Jerry said pushing Angel away and rubbing the side of his face where Spike had hit him, "Today we are talking about teenage whores that have sex with gay men and then bare animal offspring. Shortened title: Bitch, that ain't my gopher's daddy."

Angel couldn't take it any more, he stripped to the buff, and streaked across the stage singing the sun will come out tomorrow song.

Buffy finally came too and when she did she saw that a camera was shoved right in between her legs, catching the action as a deer popped out.

Jerry pointed the microphone to Spike, "And who are you sir?"

Spike punched him again.

Angel ran around Jerry yelling, "How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood."

Buffy popped out a can of soda.

Angel ran over to Buffy and took the can from her, and then dumped it over her head. He then began to chant "JERRY JERRY JERRY"

Buffy screamed and then jumped back up from the floor, her stomach now having been reduced to normal size. She noticed a very cute bouncer and jumped on him. Angel than hit the bouncer, who was getting more attention then him, with a shovel.

Buffy looked at the now lifeless bouncer and hopped on top of him anyway.

"I think the trouble here is clearly something in the food," Jerry said as he smiled into the camera, "and bad parenting.."

Angel went over to the Bouncer, and began to hump his leg.

Buffy humped his other leg.

Angel than began to hump Buffy, "Wanna make more animals?"

"But, you're gay," Buffy said in confusion as a rabbit, probably the one named Anya, ran up and bit off the bouncer's fingers.

"I don't know anymore Buffy. We made love and had children, I can't just ignore that fact. Maybe I'm bi who knows, what I do know is I love you,"

"No you didn't!" Spike interrupted. "You said WE were gonna be parents!" Spike then started to cry. "Baby, I love you."

"I'm sorry Spike, but when I look at you I see regret, when I look at her I see a future," Angel said.

"You love me," Buffy said as she stopped gyrating on the bouncer's leg.

"There you have it folks, he loves her," Jerry Springer said grinning into the camera again.

"Awwwww," went the audience, expect for Cordelia, who was sitting in the back. She merely glared and threw a beer bottle which hit the rabbit still chewing on the bouncer's fingers.

"Yes," Angel said, "I just wanted to make sure, ya know, explore my options. I have no more regrets."

"Regret for what!" Spike screamed. "THIS!" He then ripped off his shirt, revealing a pregnant belly.

The audience gasped.

Angel looked over at Spike, and said "That's not mine, that's his," he said point at Jerry.

The audience gasped again.

Cordelia threw another beer bottle.

"What? He's lying, no, no folks it's okay, it's not really mine.," Jerry reassured

"Buffy I love you baby, will you marry me," he said dropping to one knee.

But before Buffy could answer him...

"NO! It's not!" Spike cried. "It's...It's BUFFY's!"


	3. Hanging Up The Whip

"Is this true Buffy, did you really sleep with that slut," Angel asked pointing to Spike with tears in his eyes.

"He's right, I impregnated Spike," Buffy wailed out and then added, "...he let me whip him."

"It's ok I made a mistake with him too," Angel said thoughtfully, "At least now we are on the same level...So will you marry me?"

Buffy nodded, "Oh yes, yes, yes, YES," but then thought it over for a second and asked, "Can I still sleep around?"

"No, you can't. I want us to be loyal to each other," Angel said tears dripping down his broody brown eyes.

Buffy looked at Angel, then looked at Spike, then cried some more. She was at a loss, she really really enjoyed being a whore, but she also liked Angel too. What is a nympho to do?

"Don't do it, whore," Cordy yelled from the audience.

Buffy, after a minute of thinking, shrugged, "Okay, what the hell, I'll marry you."

Angel kissed her, and slipped a 10 million dollar ring on her finger. "I love you my lil skank."

"I love you too my sexy queer," Buffy said planting her lips on his.

"Awwww," went the audience.

Willow suddenly ran down the stairs of the audience, but in her rush to the stage tripped and fell on her face. She got up with blood dripping from her nose. "Wait Buffy! You can't! We're still married!"

"Oh crap, I forgot about that," Buffy said to Willow. She ran over and helped her up, "I sent you the divorce papers a month ago, it cost me 37 cents. That was my trick money, yanno!"

"Hey, anyone know where the bathroom is," Faith said walking into the room, "Omg Angel? Angel is that you?"

((Strawberry, who had been role playing Angel suddenly and without warning, and no real reason whatsoever, burst into a thousand tiny particles of under the couch lint. From now on, Angel will henceforth be performed by Mandy.))

"Faith!" Angel said, running to her. "It is me...Angel. What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just wanted to give you this," Faith said before kicking him in the face.

Spike waddled over to Faith. "What'd you do that for, Witch!"

Spike then slapped Faith.

Faith cried out in pain and fell to the ground in a fetal position wailing her eyes out, simply to make a scene of course.

"Nobody touches MY man." Spike grabbed his back and waddled back to his seat.

Faith yelled again from anger, jumped back up from the ground, and punched Willow in the face since she was the closest.

Willow's nose began to bleed again.

Then Faith ran into the audience and sat down calmly as if nothing had happened.

Angel stood up-in dog face. "There's gonna be some whooping now!" Angel ran down the hall of the boarding school, he came upon Connor's room. He went in and grabbed Connor throwing him over his knee. "How. Many. Times. Have. I. Told. You. Not. To. Play. Go. Fish!"

Dawn, who happened to have already been in Connor's room ((they had just been getting to know

each other over an innocent game of Go Fish in the mist of all this insanity)), screamed when Angel came in and then looked for something to throw at him to get him off Connor. She took off her hair tie and flung it at Angel much like a secret agent ninja would.

Buffy followed into the room with Faith, Willow, Jerry Springer, Spike, Cordelia, the Bouncer, who was still dead and missing some fingers, and all the animals right in tow.

"OW!" Angel screamed as the hair tie hit him in the eye, "Why you little...". Angel ran after Dawn, but he promptly tripped on Connor's toy firetruck, "DOH!"

Dawn looked around at all the people that had come into the room and then exclaimed, "A party? I had no idea. Happy Birthday Connor!"

Angel got up and continued after Dawn.

Buffy went into Connor's closet and pulled out his stack of playboys, she then began to flip through them. Buffy then began to cry when she realized she could never measure up to the real bimbos that graced the cover of Connor's porn, not stopping to notice what the others were doing around her.

"Birthday!" Spike exclaimed. "Everybody! Happy Birthday to you!"

"Did someone say Birthday?" Faith asked jumping out of a cake, spraying frosting everywhere.

Dawn yelped and ran over and stood in the middle of the animals and began to dance.

Angel started singing "Sing that stupid birthday song! One year older! Fatter! Now cut the stupid cake!" He then started doing the macarena. Dawn ran over and proceeded to do the macarena with Angel

Angel then grabbed Dawn, and dips her. He then kisses her. "Oh. Dawn. I. Have. Always. Loved. You!"

Dawn hugged Angel tightly, "And I have always loved you. My big cuddly teddy bear."

Connor finally sat up, still in daze from the sudden spanking and wondering what the heck was going on. ((This due to the fading, preoccupied Fred finally realizing her character had been pulled into the main plot)) Upon seeing Angel kissing Dawn he jumped him in mad rage.

"Hey, if it's my birthday than I believe the girl is mine! Get off her," Connor yelled.

"Get your own girl! Connor! Thinking you always have to steal mine!" Angel pushed Connor onto the ground. "Marry me?" He asked Dawn.


	4. You came and You Gave

Buffy looked at Angel and at Dawn, then wanting revenge she rushed over and threw her arms around Connor, "Oh Oh Oh ...uh...whatever your name is..."

Dawn thought about Angel's proposition for a moment and then said, "I'm sorry Angel, but my heart belongs to someone else."

Dawn then walked over and proceeded to kiss one of the dogs.

The audience gasped.

"Umm, ok, you'll do." Connor grinned at the hot blonde in his arms. "Names Connor."

Buffy grinned, "Connor, sounds like a food product," then she proceeded to lick Connor's ear.

Angel ran into the kitchen feeling very rejected. He opened the fridge and grabbed a steak. "I'll do it!" He began screaming. "I'll DO IT!"

Dawn looked up at Angel, "NOOOOOOOO! DON'T DO IT!" She ran over and clung to his leg.

Connor lifted Buffy into his arms as she licked him and moved her on to his bed. 'Bout time I got some of the action around here.'

Buffy grinned at Connor, captured his lips in hers, and then stopped, "Wait, Wait, before we continue..."

Buffy pulled out her handcuffs.

The audience gasped again.

"Now that's what I'm talking bout!" Connor grinned putting out his hands willingly.

Buffy grinned, "There's my good little slave." She began dragging him to the bedpost and slapping the cuffs on him. "The safe word's monkeydoodle." she said pulling out the riding whip from her pocket.

"Ha, safe words are for wimps, bring it on... Master." He said slyly bracing himself whatever she would do next.

Dawn reached up and grabbed at the steak which was still being held by Angel.

Willow ran out of the room and then back into the room. "WAIT! EVERYONE! Spike's in LABOR!"

Spike dragged himself forward, "Buffy!" He cries. "They're coming!"

The audience gasped again.

Angel dropped the steak and it plopped on Dawn's face. "Spikey-they're coming!"

Dawn snatched the steak away and ran back over to the dog again.

Buffy grinned and smacked Connor on the face, "That's right, Penchant for pain, baby, oh yeah," then she looked over at Spike and Willow, "My babies are coming?"

Dawn declared her love for Angel and then attempted to stake herself with the steak, but the dog pulled it away from her. She screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dawn began fighting the dog for the steak.

"YES! THEY'RE COMING" Spike shouted, having a contraction.

"Babies! You mean you did that!" Connor glared over to Spike. "Always getting someone's left overs."

Buffy glared back, "Leftovers? Why you skinny bastard! I am NO one's leftovers," Buffy then hit him again, "Let's not forget who holds to the keys to those cuffs mister."

Suddenly Spike screamed.

And out popped Barry Manilow. "Hey guys. Heard I've got some fans here."

The audience cheered

"Sing Mandy, Sing Mandy," Faith shouted still covered in birthday cake frosting.

Dawn came out triumphant and yelled at the dog, "HA! YOU'RE NOT SUCH A HOT DOG AFTER ALL!" She then ran over and kissed Barry Manilow.

"Oh my gosh!" Angel shrieked. "BARRY! Oh my freaking gosh. I'm like totally your biggest fan!" Angel pulled Dawn off. "What are you doing!"

"What? No I didn't mean that..um I mean..yes master" Connor said ignoring Barry as he hung his head in a playful shame

Dawn shouted at Angel, "I SAW HIM FIRST!"

"No way!" Angel shouted. "I went to his concerts before you were even poofed into air, little missy!"

Buffy grinned, now here was a real man! She then rode Connor like a fat kid on a go cart...kinda shaky with a whole lot of breathing.

Dawn threw the steak at Angel.

Dawn then runs over and kisses Spike.

Spike kissed dawn, and interrupts it with a scream. "OH NO! MORE!"

Dawn stared at Spike, "I must be good with only one kiss!"

Spike went into labor again.

Connor held tight to the bed post trying not too chafe his wrists too much on the cuffs while enjoying every minute of it. Not too many girls could make him not care that Manilow was right in the room too!

Out popped Joss Whedon. "CUT! CUT!" He screamed. "This is ALL wrong! Once more, with feeling!"

Suddenly the makeup crew came in and powdered everyone.

"Action." Joss Whedon said.

Dawn looked around and wondered why there weren't any ponies yet.

Dawn ran over to Joss and yelled, "WHERE'S MY PONY! AND MY HIGH HEELS!"

Buffy continued with Connor until Faith ran up and clubbed her in the back of the head with a giant swordfish. Buffy fell over and slumped to the floor.

"Get ready for some real action," Faith yelled to Connor.

Spike grabbed Joss, "Come here baby. Aww...so adorable." He started rocking him in his arms. "Look Buffy. We're parents."

Anya climbed in from the window, ran over to Angel, and then jumped on his back while screaming insanely.

Angel let Anya slid off of his back. "Look" he says, picking up his baby rabbit that Buffy bore him, "I named it after you."

Anya screamed and hid in the closet, "No bunnies allowed in here!"

"Woah, hey there. I do like a girl who takes what she wants. So let's see how you measure up, hmm.." As long as he was still getting the action Connor could care less about Buffy.

Faith kicked Buffy's unconscious body and climbed aboard Connor, "Oh, big boy," she giggled and then she bit him on the cheek.

Dawn ran over to where Faith was now on Connor. She started sobbing and said, "Everyone always takes what I want."

She then ran over to Spike and hugged him from behind.

"Dawn!" Angel screamed, looking for her. "I want more babies! How ever many I have...is not enough! Have babies-NOW! All my others ones are screwed up."

Connor pushed himself up enough to bite on to Faith's lip and pull her into a hard kiss. "Just what you like I bet."

Dawn ran over and leapt into Angel's arms, "I can make unmessed babies!"

Anya peeked out of the closet cautiously. She saw some bunnies hopping along nearby and fumbled around in the dark closet until she found a lighter.

Faith growled as she passionately kissed Connor, "You know it baby," she said before grabbing hold of Connor's hair and yanking it backward along with his head, "Now, say my name, and make it loud and clear.."

"Well, then, make." Angel commanded.

Dawn kissed Angel and said, "Yes captain." Upon his command, she fell over in labor.

"Love to but I don't think I caught it ma'am. Better tell me, and make sure I can't forget it." Connor gleamed breathing hard with the strain of his current position.

"Oh right," Faith muttered and then regaining herself, smacked him with the whip, "F, " she smacked him again, "A," again, "I," again," T," again,"H..."

Andrew popped out of Dawn.

Dawn screamed.

The audience screamed.

Barry Manilow screamed.

Jerry Springer screamed and then rubbed his chin, "Hmmmmm..."

Cordelia threw another beer bottle.

Anya came out of the closet waving the unlit lighter in front of her, "Fear me, furballs of doom!"

Dawn stared at Andrew for a minute before leaping onto him and kissing him.

Connor let out a groan with each hit of the whip. "mm, there's some irony for you, ha ha. More please FAITH." As he made sure he pronounced the name very clearly.

Anya tripped over one of the bunnies and screamed. She ran over and clings to Angel's arm, "Save me!"

Angel grabbed hold of Anya. "To infinity and beyond!" He shouted, They flew across the room, and hit the wall, falling to the ground.

Anya shrieked in delight when they took off and became unconscious on the landing.

Buffy finally woke up and then proceeded to make out with Connor while Faith hit him with the whip.

Connor forced himself not to wince as he endured the whipping, instead taking pleasure from the pain while continuing the intense snogging with Buffy. 'Doesn't get better than this' he thought.


	5. Bunnies of Doom

"Doesn't get much better then this," Connor repeated.

Buffy and Faith then turned their attention onto each other and began to make out in front of Connor.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Connor grinned clearly enjoy the scene before, though now his wrist were bleeding slightly from the cuffs he was now hoping they'd free him soon, he'd promise to stay down...

Buffy and Faith continued with their debauchery until the two skank hoes realized Connor hands would be fine too.

Faith quickly unchained him.

"Oh Connor, well, you came and you gave without taking!" Spike said standing up and doing the...monster mash.

Connor took immediate advantage and wrapped his arms around both women massaging Buffy's neck with one hand and biting Faith's at the same time. "Oh I can take what I want too."

Suddenly Nina appeared.

Suddenly she died.

Buffy moaned and then twitched out, "Oh Co-C-C-C..."

Faith rolled her eyes, "Needs batteries."

She then put batteries into the Buffybot, whom everyone thought was Buffy the whole time.

"Ooo you are the bad one Faith." Connor growled against her neck. "Must say that's one well made bot though. She rides well." Glaring up at her he gave his sly smirk and pulled her into a kiss.

Faith kissed him back while Buffy said, "Faith made me in prison, she said I would bring her great joy when Debbie beat her up ove.."

"shut up," Faith yelled while blushing. What happened in prison, was supposed to stay in prison.

Jasmine suddenly appears and devours Jerry Springer and Barry Manilow.

Angel slowly stood up, "Wh-Where'd BARRY GO!" He then began crying like a two year old girl.

"Beat you up? Surprise there's someone who could take you. I'm shocked Faith." He said mocking her and loving it, "Although now that you say... How's Spike's kids Buffy's if she's a bot!"

"Shut up," Faith said punching him in the nose, "I'm bad, I'm bad..."

Buffy began to lick Connor's neck, "I make babies from a pouch attached to my leg."

Anya suddenly wakes up and notices Angel. She got up, hugged, and kissed him. "You're my hero, Angel!"

Jasmine turned inside out and devoured herself.

"I know, that's why they call me, "The Dark Avenger"." His voice echoed throughout all of the room.

The audience cheered.

"Hey, I was just playing. That's was uncalled for." Connor glared shoving Buffy off and swinging a punch square across Faith's jaw.

Faith fell off the bed and landed with a thump onto the floor. Buffy landed on the other side of the bed, also on the floor. She then found a penny and picked it up, sure that all day long she would have good luck.

Angel ran over to Buffy and snatched the penny. "That's MINE!"

Buffy cried and kicked him in his miniAngel, "Mine Mine Mine!"

"Fine, you whiny...poop head." Angel threw the penny at her.

Connor then jumped off the bed ramming his elbow into Faith. "Don't mess with me cow! Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resooorrtt!" He sang out while continuing to pummel her.

Spike re-entered the room with the mail. "Hunny," He said to Buffy. "You're food stamp card is here." He then handed Buffy the envelope.

"Thank you," Buffy replied happily. She then stuck the stamp on a pineapple and mailed it.

"Suffocation" Faith said punching him back, "No breathing, don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding..."

Finally Connor stood up over Faith. "Where do I begin.. Ah, I swear this all started when I lost my mother."

((So now it's past midnight and the roleplayers decide an ending is needed.:

Mandy - The hellmouth can swallow them, or Mayor Wilkins...or something else

Kitty - hmmmm, random apacolyspe? ... "I don't know about you, But I want the dragon." Angel said as all the monsters approached. Then the dragon swallowed him whole. yea, but where's the real fun in that right!

Finally, it's Amy who holds the answer - the rabbits could continue to multiply until they rule the world. lol!

Ok, good, so that's set.. on we go!))

The Bunnies suddenly began to multiply led by their leader Anya, the rabbit not the former vengeance demon.

The Bunnies ate the audience thinking they were carrots.

Faith joined the side of the evil rabbits and killed BuffyBot, "Join us, live in peace and carrots forever," she said to Connor

Dawn looked around at all the bunnies and wondered how they had multiplied so quickly.

Anya looked back over to where she had been and saw the lighter. Grinning evilly, she ran over and picked it up.

Cordelia threw another beer bottle.

Then she realized there was still beer in that last one, so she ran over, attempted to get it out before being trampled by giant furry rabbit feet.

"I knew I shouldn't have mated with a robot." Those were Angel's last words as he was swallowed whole by a giant white bunny.

Dawn screamed as she watched Angel be devoured, and soon found herself eaten as well.

Anya tried to figure out how the lighter worked.

"No way in hell I'm bowing down to a bunch of furry animals. Die, Bitch!" Connor charged at Faith screaming a mad battle cry, but was over run with the vicious bunnies before he could even reach her and has gnawed to death.

The next thing Anya knew, she accidently set herself on fire. With her last bit of strength, she ran over to one of the giant bunnies and jumped on it, setting it ablaze also.

Spike ran over to Faith. "Before we go-I must confess my love to you." He kissed her, and then he's staked, and poofed into a bunch of little rabbit "presents".

Willow saw all the rabbits.

She screamed bloody murder.

She fell over.

A bunny popped out of her.

Then she died.

Faith looked at all the dead bodies around her, grinned, and collected them. She then became a merchant on 5th and main where she sells corpses to Necrophilliacs on the black market.

THEN THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

Except everyone, excluding Faith.

THE END


End file.
